The engine of a work machine is typically located in an engine compartment. Engine operation may heat the engine compartment, such as by radiant and convective heat transfer from the engine. Excessively high engine compartment temperatures could put electronic or polymer components at risk for damage.
In a conventional sucker cooling system, the cooling fan discharges heated air from the heat exchangers into the engine compartment, adding to the heat in the engine compartment. One existing method of reducing engine compartment temperatures with a conventional sucker cooling system is to place a wall or baffle between the engine and cooling package that completely seals off the two spaces.